LEB:PC:Grys (KarinsDad)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+8 vs AC; 1d8+3 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=Range 5/10; +6 vs AC; 1d4+1 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Force, Implement |Power Description=Area burst 1 within 10 squares; each creature in burst; +9 vs Reflex; 1d6+5 Fire damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Fire, Implement |Power Description=Close burst 1; each enemy in burst; +9 vs Reflex; 1d6+7 Force damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion |Power Description=Target ranged 10 one object or unoccupied square. Grys causes a sound as quiet as a whisper or as loud as a yelling or fighting creature to emanate from the target. He can produce nonvocal sounds such as the ringing of a sword blow, jingling armor, or scraping stone. If Grys whispers, he can whisper quietly enough that only creatures adjacent to the target can hear his words.}} |Action=minor action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Target: One object or unoccupied square; Effect: Grys causes the target to shed bright light. The light fills the target's square and all squares within 4 squares of it. The light lasts for 5 minutes. Putting out the light is a free action. Special: Grys can have only one light cantrip active at a time. If he creates a new light, his previously cast light winks out.}} |Action=minor action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Conjuration |Power Description=Ranged 5; Effect: Grys conjures a spectral, floating hand in an unoccupied square within range. The hand picks up, moves, or manipulates an adjacent object weighing 20 pounds or less and carries it up to 5 squares. If Grys is holding the object when he uses this power, the hand can move the object into a pack, a pouch, a sheath, or a similar container and simultaneously move any one object carried or worn anywhere on his body into his hand. As a move action, Grys can move the hand up to 5 squares. As a free action, he can cause the hand to drop an object it is holding, and as a minor action, he can cause the hand to pick up or manipulate a different object. Sustain Minor: Grys can sustain the hand indefinitely. Special: Grys can create only one hand at a time.}} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Ranged 2; Effect: Grys can use this cantrip to accomplish one of the effects given below. *Move up to 1 pound of material. *Create a harmless sensory effect, such as a shower of sparks, a puff of wind, faint music, or a strong odor. *Color, clean, or soil items in 1 cubic foot for up to 1 hour. *Instantly light (or snuff out) a candle, a torch, or a small campfire. *Chill, warm, or flavor up to 1 pound of nonliving material for up to 1 hour. *Make a small mark or symbol appear on a surface for up to 1 hour. *Produce out of nothingness a small item or image that exists until the end of Grys' next turn. *Make a small, handheld item invisible until the end of Grys' next turn. Nothing Grys creates with this cantrip can deal damage, serve as a weapon or a tool, or hinder another creature’s actions. This cantrip cannot duplicate the effect of any other power. Special: Grys can have as many as three prestidigitation effects active at one time.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Force, Implement |Power Description=Close burst 1; each enemy in burst; +12 vs AC; 1d8+7 Force damage. The target is marked until the end of Grys' next turn. Until the mark ends, if the target makes an attack that does not include Grys as a target, it takes 5 force damage after the attack is resolved. Aegis of Shielding: If a target marked by this power hits a creature within 10 squares of Grys with an attack that does not include Grys as a target, Grys can use an immediate interrupt to reduce the damage dealt by that attack to any single creature by 1.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Fire, Implement |Power Description=Close burst 3; each enemy in burst; +9 vs Fort; 1d8+7 Fire damage, and ongoing 5 fire damage (save ends).}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Conjuration, Fire, Implement |Power Description=Ranged 10; One creature adjacent to the flaming sphere; +9 vs Reflex; 2d6+7 fire damage. Effect: Grys conjures a Medium flaming sphere that occupies a square within range, and the sphere attacks. Any creature that starts its turn adjacent to the sphere takes 1d4+5 fire damage. As a move action, Grys can move the sphere 6 squares. Sustain Minor: Grys can sustain this power until the end of the encounter. As a standard action, he can make another attack with the sphere.}} }} Character Information Background TBD Appearance TBD Age: 28 Gender: Male Height: 6' Weight: 170 lbs. Personality TBD Alignment: Unaligned Hooks Kicker Wishlist Equipment Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: low-light vision Health Surges per day: 8 (8 class) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Eladrin (PHB) * +2 Dex, +2 Int * +2 Arcana, +2 History * Languages: Common, Elven * Eladrin Education: You gain training in one additional skill selected from the skill list in Chapter 5. * Eladrin Weapon Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the longsword. * Eladrin Will: You gain a +1 racial bonus to your Will defense. In addition, you gain a +5 racial bonus to saving throws against charm effects. * Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. * Fey Step: You can use fey step as an encounter power. * Trance: Rather than sleep, eladrin enter a meditative state known as trance. You need to spend 4 hours in this state to gain the same benefits other races gain from taking a 6-hour extended rest. While in a trance, you are fully aware of your surroundings and notice approaching enemies and other events as normal. * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features '''Hybrid Swordmage (PH3) * Swordbond: By spending 1 hour of meditation with a chosen light or heavy blade, you forge a special bond with the weapon. As a standard action, you can call your bonded weapon to your hand from up to 10 squares away. You can forge a bond with a different blade using the same meditation process (for instance, if you acquire a new blade that has magical abilities). If you forge a bond with a different blade, the old bond dissipates. If your bonded weapon is broken or damaged, you can spend 1 hour of meditation to recreate the weapon from a fragment. (This process automatically destroys any other fragments of the weapon in existence, so you can’t use it to create multiple copies of a broken weapon.). * Swordmage Aegis (Hybrid): Aegis of Shielding. This class feature functions as the swordmage class feature, except that you can use the power that you choose only once per encounter. However, you regain the use of that power when its target drops to 0 hit points or when its mark is superseded by another mark. Hybrid Wizard (PH3) * Cantrips: Use ghost sound, light, mage hand, and prestidigitation as at-will powers. Feats * 1st: Hybrid Talent (PH3) * 2nd: Arcane Famliar (AP) * 4th: White Lotus Riposte (Drag 374) Background Deneith Bodyguard (EPG): Gain Perception skill. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} DDI Summary = Created Using Wizards of the Coast D&D Character Builder = Grys, level 4 Eladrin, Swordmage|Wizard Swordmage Aegis (Hybrid): Aegis of Shielding Hybrid Talent: Swordmage Warding Background: Deneith Bodyguard (Perception class skill) FINAL ABILITY SCORES Str 12, Con 12, Dex 12, Int 21, Wis 13, Cha 8. STARTING ABILITY SCORES Str 12, Con 12, Dex 10, Int 18, Wis 12, Cha 8. AC: 22 Fort: 14 Reflex: 18 Will: 17 HP: 39 Surges: 8 Surge Value: 9 TRAINED SKILLS Stealth +8, Perception +8, Athletics +8, Endurance +8 UNTRAINED SKILLS Acrobatics +3, Arcana +11, Bluff +1, Diplomacy +1, Dungeoneering +3, Heal +3, History +11, Insight +3, Intimidate +1, Nature +3, Religion +7, Streetwise +1, Thievery +3 FEATS Level 1: Hybrid Talent Level 2: Arcane Familiar Level 4: White Lotus Riposte POWERS Hybrid at-will 1: Scorching Burst Hybrid at-will 1: Sword Burst Hybrid encounter 1: Sword of Sigils Hybrid daily 1: Flaming Sphere Hybrid utility 2: Familiar Harrier Hybrid encounter 3: Fire Shroud ITEMS Challenge-Seeking Longsword +2, Magic Cloth Armor (Basic Clothing) +2, Gauntlets of Arcane Might (heroic tier) (2), Amulet of Protection +1, Climber's Kit, Identification Papers with Portrait, Dagger, Adventurer's Kit Tracking Money Starting Gold: 412 gp = 100gp + 1/5(360+520+680)gp + 412 gp starting gold (100 gp starting + 312 for adventuring) -15 gp adventurer's kit -5 gp ID papers with portrait -1 gp dagger -5 gp climbing kit -360 gp Amulet of Protection +840 gp parcel +84 gp 1/2 level -------- 955 gp Consumables Treasure Starting parcels: * Level 1: Parcel lvl+2 ** Gauntlets of Arcane Might * Level 2: Parcel lvl+4 ** Magic Cloth Armor +2 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+3 ** Challenge-Seeking Longsword +2 * Level 4: Adventuring Parcel lvl = 840 gp plus 1/2 level 84 gp (http://www.enworld.org/forum/5212718-post227.html) XP Starting XP: 3750 'Total XP: '''4750 RP 2 earned, see experience None spent Changes Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g *Summary - Scorching burst damage should be 1d6+7, not 1d6+5 *Summary - Flaming Sphere auto-damage should be 1d4+7 Minor though so approved. Approval 2 Approval from Antithetist, pending r1's corrections Status '''Status: '